And She Wondered
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: Back then the world was generous…it had good times. Even if it was mixed with awful ones it didn't matter because she wasn't alone. Now they're just memories that will forever haunt her. But she had to stay strong.


**And She Wondered**  
by: _Vanilla Coated Love_

_Back then the world was generous…it had good times._  
_Even if it was mixed with awful ones it didn't matter because you weren't alone._  
_Now they're just memories that will forever haunt you._  
_But you have to stay strong._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gakuen Alice_. Respective OCs are mine. The plot is mine. The quote before the story proper is from _Tumblr_ (source: _lovelaughsing_), I just thought I'd share it.

**Author's notes**: I haven't written a oneshot in_ months_. This is relieving. Happy reading! Advance Merry Christmas!

_-VCL (12/15/12)_

* * *

_"You didn't catch my eye right away.  
I won't deny this…  
But once you did, I swear I couldn't look away"_

Mikan Sakura wondered why she fell in love at such a young age.

She was only eleven. She met him a year before that… and believe it or not? She had no idea that, years later, that perverted boy would soon be the man she'd be walking down the aisle to. There was something about him; she didn't know what to call it. Did it even have a name? A spark, a connection, an attraction, just… something. It was there.

Mr. Narumi saw that before anyone else could.

So he played Cupid. That's why they ended up as partners.

"_Mikan, why don't you take the seat beside Natsume at the back?"_

…

…

…

Natsume was always so full of himself. He was a jerk. He was arrogant. But never had Mikan met a person who'd risk his own life for others. There were times, when they finally established that they were friends, that he would push her away. He called her names, he burned her hair, he would skip classes because he knew it would piss her off.

Over and over.

Nevertheless she was persistent, that was one of the things he liked about her. Well, at first it annoyed the hell out of him. But that's the funny thing about caring for someone. He ended up accepting her faults, because her imperfections made her who she was.

…

…

…

Others said that it was just a simple crush, that it was puppy love, that their feelings for each other would soon fade away.

But it didn't.

Instead it grew into a love that others envied. Others wanted what they had.

* * *

Five long and impatient years have passed and the two finally had the courage to put into words what they felt. Three simple words that had the power to change everything. Thank God. They were _finally_ together and now Mikan Sakura wondered why…

"_Hey, Natsume?" the brunette asked while looking up at the starry night sky. _

"_Hm?"_

"_Why aren't we like most couples?"_

_Oh how she wondered._

_ Okay sure, Ruka and Hotaru might be on the list as well but they went on dates, they held hands in public, he called her __**babe**__._

_ And he chuckled. "You want me to start calling you babe?"_

_ Her eyes widened. "What? NO. NO WAY. That's… ugh."_

_ "See?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "So stop comparing."_

_ "But…"_

_ "But what?"_

_ She wanted to know why. It didn't make any sense at all. _

_ "Polka, it doesn't have to make sense."_

_ She was left with no words to say. It was rare for him… for them to talk about their relationship._

_ "Plus," he added, "we're an awesome couple. Our fan base is higher than Ruka's. People totally ship us."_

_ "What are you…? NATSUME HYUUGA, this is not a competition!" But she laughed anyway._

_ He grinned when he saw that she was finally amused. _

_ "But **babe**, that's what they want you to think."_

_ "Don't call me babe!"_

_Natsume actually liked it that they weren't like most couples. He most definitely liked that they don't have nicknames for each other. He liked it when she said his name. But of course he wouldn't say that._

"_Natsume," she said, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. _

_He smiled._

_He took her hand. "Mikan."_

See?

* * *

Then Mikan Sakura wondered why she got pregnant during her first year in college. Not because she didn't want to, she learned to accept that, but because of what people said after they found out. The rumors, the gossips… they did not stop. Some of her friends became backstabbers, while her professors gave her pitiful glances.

"_You know what they say… like mother like daughter."_

_How dare they._ Mikan's mom, the bravest person she'd ever known, a woman who died fighting. They knew nothing. Which was why Mikan did not entertain them.

…

…

…

A lot of people left when she needed them the most.

And Mikan was somehow thankful that it happened, because she found the people who stayed by her side… those were the friends she knew she could keep.

He was one of the few who stayed.

_"I'm sorry," Natsume said in a voice so caring that it didn't sound like him when he saw her crying._

_ "You did nothing wrong."_

_ Then why did it feel like it was?_

_ "Mikan."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Look at me."_

_ She did._

_Her eyes were red from crying, her nose was still stuffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears._

_ Still, she was so beautiful._

_Natsume pulled her closer towards his body and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Things will get better," he reassured her._

He realized then that what they had was worth fighting for.

And he intended to win that battle.

* * *

Mikan Hyuuga wondered why they had so many kids.

Six to be exact.

Kyoko, their eldest, who recently turned eighteen and was in her final year at the Academy. She was practically the girl version of her father, minus the personality, Kyoko got that from her mom. Their second was Kaito. Now eleven year old Kaito was witty. He was the prankster in the family and how he loved spending time with his uncle Koko who (surprisingly) started teaching in the Academy. Hitomi and Tomoko, they were the quite ones. Hitomi liked listening to classical music while little Tomoko would spend her time reading books. The three year old twins were… let's just say Souta and Hiro tested Mikan's role as a mother. If Kaito was a handful, the twins were times infinity.

"_This is unfair," Mikan complained as she flipped through the pages of a dusty old photo album._

"_What is?"_

"_The kids," she paused for a second or two. She closed the book with force and turned to glare at her husband. "They all have __**your **__eyes."_

_It took him a couple of seconds to register what Mikan just said. Natsume chuckled at his wife's foolishness. _

_His smart reply?_

"_Well, my eyes are breathtakingly stunning ."_

"_Shut. Up." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why your genes? Why not mine?"_

"_Uh. Right. How about this… we give it one last shot. If Natsume Junior still has my eyes then we'll stop."_

"_We're not naming him Natsume Junior."_

"_But I-"_

"_Then YOU give birth to him."_

"_Sheesh. God, you're mean."_

"_And how will we even know if he's a boy?"_

"_Right. You're right. Maybe they'll be twins again… triplets even."_

_Her eyes widened from the very thought of it. _

"_Oh no."_

"_I love you." Natsume planted a soft kiss on her cheek. How he loved messing around with her. _

"_Put a cork in it, jackass."_

But even so, even with six (soon to be seven) magnificent children, Natsume and Mikan spent their succeeding years alone in their house.

Because the kids had to go to school.

It pained her every time the Academy contacted them and told the couple that their child was another Alice.

_"They'll be fine," he would always say. "They'll be fine."_

* * *

A year after, Mikan Hyuuga wondered… she wondered why in heaven's name did she become a widow at such a young age.

_Why._

Her husband of twelve wonderful years got admitted to the Academy's hospital that summer.

She knew it was coming, given Natsume's Alice type. Every day he grew weaker, that Mikan saw. And every day their love for each other grew stronger. But it never occurred to her that it would actually happen. And when it did, Mikan fell apart.

_"You're crying again," Natsume managed to say._

_ "…you're going to_..._ leave us."_

_ He said nothing because he knew it was true and it only made her cry even more._

_ "At least the kids were allowed to see you." _

_ He smiled at the memory. "Hitomi even tried to use her Alice on me. She said she'd gotten better."_

_ "She tried to heal you?"_

_ Natsume nodded. He let out a shaky breath before saying, "Listen, honey. Just-"_

_ She raised an eyebrow but smiled mischievously. "Honey? I thought we weren't like that."_

_ A slight pause. "You still remember?"_

_ "How could I forget, babe?"_

_ Given his state, Natsume still managed to smile. "Sweetheart,I was trying it out."_

_ "And what's your conclusion, baby?"_

_ He made a face._

_ Mikan laughed. "Me too."_

_ "But really…" he said in a more serious tone. He held her hand, brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. "Stay strong, okay?"_

_ She pursed her lips together, fighting back the tears. Here they go again, back to reality._

_ "I'll try."_

Natsume passed away a few hours later.

Maybe that was the reason why she fell in love when she was only eleven, why they weren't like most couples, why she got pregnant during her freshman year in college, and why they had so many kids.

…

…

…

_It was unfair._

And baby Junior's eyes?

_But nothing was ever fair._

They were the brightest and most beautiful ruby red eyes Mikan ever saw.

_Stay strong._

**-The End-**


End file.
